


Either/Or

by Argyle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives Eames a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either/Or

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Hallo?"

"Eames?"

"Bit late, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The hour, Arthur. It's just gone three."

"You weren't doing anything important, were you?"

"Obviously not."

"Oh."

"Oh, is it? Now you've really whet my appetite."

"You know how it is. I'm jetlagged and this city's boring as hell."

"So you thought you'd chat me up."

"Maybe I just wanted to hear a friendly voice."

"And finagle a bit of tail for your trouble?"

"No. Christ, Eames, this doesn't have anything to do with... anything. I just—"

"Calm down, darling. Dreams are the gag reel of the soul."

"Don't go all Nietzsche on me. It was _just_ a job."

"And you _just_ happened to snog your favourite forger. Old hat."

"No, I attempted to resuscitate you."

"I'd taken a bullet to the head."

"So? I was being optimistic."

"Yes, well. May I offer a suggestion on technique?"

"I'm perfectly capable of performing CPR."

"Hence, _suggestion_."

"What?"

"More tongue. We're not in primary school: there's no need for prudery."

"You think that'd help?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Even on mouthy sons of bitches?"

"Especially."

"Um. Thanks for the tip."

"Arthur, I am at your service—"

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"—Now, d'you fancy a practicum?"


End file.
